This invention relates to a planetary gear transmission having a drive ratio that varies as a function of input speed and torque loading.
Planetary gear transmissions wherein a drive ratio is established by restraints centrifugally imposed on the planet gears through eccentric weights, are well known. The amount of torque capable of being transmitted by such transmissions is however, limited while the drive ratio variation is often less than desirable. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a transmission of the foregoing type having inherently more positive drive ratio control and greater design flexibility in so far as meeting various drive ratio variation requirements.